


Не оглядываясь

by Jillian_XL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, John Watson knows a thing, Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sad Ending, Strong Molly Hooper, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: Она еще помнит, но уже не чувствует.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Шерлок Холмс/Молли Хупер
Kudos: 6





	Не оглядываясь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Riki_Tiki

Она думает, что настало время сделать что-то по-другому.

Она не знает с чего начать, на самом деле, но решимость – всегда нежданная и горько редкая гостья в ее тихой, ничем не примечательной жизни, неожиданно наполняет ее, ее, всего лишь полый сосуд, лишенный в эти мгновения мыслей, чувств, желаний – до краев. Она омывает ее волнами, обступая со всех сторон, и – самое главное и неожиданное, неожиданно-приятное – унимает мелкую дрожь в руке с затихшим телефоном. 

На другом конце не раздается даже эха _вымученного, выстраданного, ненастоящего_ , и, опуская телефон на стол, Молли слышит, как скрипит воздух в ее легких – так тяжело она дышит. Плакать совершенно не хочется (или просто нет сил), и она пока не решила – хорошо это или же все же плохо, потому что это скорее все же плохо, потому что ощущать ничего и видеть абсолютную пустоту – это очевидно, слишком очевидно нехорошо, но пока, только пока, она решает не думать об этом. 

Она не думает об этом, выливая давно остывший и прогоркло-невкусный чай в раковину спустя несколько часов после _я люблю тебя_ , словно бы отныне это ее новая точка отсчета – уже темнеет, и она не знает наверняка (не может вспомнить), что делала эти несколько часов после звонка.

Она не думает об этом, чистя зубы, со знакомым отвращением вглядываясь в свое бледное – _бледное, болезненное, тебе пора выспаться, Молли, возьми уже выходной, съезди куда-нибудь, отдохни_ – отражение в зеркале. Это отражение – или же ее лицо, расходится трещинами, морщинами, слабостью. 

Она идет спать, и по-прежнему не думает об этом, уже предвкушая бессонницу, привычно кладя телефон под подушку и привычно не получая ни одного смс, объясняющего хоть что-нибудь, и если и ждет объяснений, то не признается себе в этом.

Ждать она перестает на третий день.

***

Иногда она боится, что поступила неправильно, что совершила ошибку, не придя к нему сама, с самого начала. Это не было похоже на слабость или трусость. Это не было похоже ни на что прежде. В конце концов, прежде она всегда приходила к нему сама, даже если ему это было не нужно (не нужно ему было это – _она_ – всегда), и это всегда чувствовалось правильным. 

Но больше это не чувствуется правильным, и Молли впервые не знает, как поступить. 

Она не берет выходных и выходит на работу уже на следующее утро, не намереваясь менять что-то в рутине своей жизни; утро сменяется другим утром, серым, беспробудным, и отныне она живет только этим временем суток, когда все начинается сызнова, снова и снова. Улыбки коллегам (одна, две, обе неприятно колют губы), минуты переработки (почти час), неохотное возвращение домой по сырости.

Это больше похоже на сон, и она не может (не хочет) заставить себя проснуться.

***

Она почти рада видеть его на пороге своей квартиры по окончании третьего дня хотя бы потому, что наделенный – по ее мнению и ею же самой – практически всемогуществом (по крайней мере, по сравнению с обычным, ординарным человеком, таким, как, например, она), только он один мог бы помочь ей _чувствовать_ снова.

Он стучится в ее дверь, и она уже не знает, как к этому относиться. У него есть ключ от ее квартиры с того самого дня, когда он, упав с крыши Бартса, умер по-настоящему для всех и практически по-настоящему – для нее. Она не знает, как к этому относиться, хотя бы потому, что он, бесцеремонный и абсолютно правый в своей уверенности, что _здесь_ ему рады и днем и ночью, не стучится никогда. На самом деле, она не знает, как относиться даже к нему самому, неловко застывшему в немом вопросе, словно в просьбе, которую он никогда не произнесет вслух – _можно ли войти, сегодня, после всего_ , – и она пропускает его, потому что не могла бы сделать иначе, не могла бы отказать ему даже теперь. 

Он уже был в ее квартире, много раз – она помнит их все. Он всегда чувствовал в ней себя так, как и чувствовал себя везде – уверенно, точно зная, где, почему и какие вещи лежат. Он всегда небрежно стягивал с себя шарф, затем пальто, вешал его на уже свой крючок в прихожей, но сегодня он не делает из этого ничего. На его руках перчатки, и она думает, что, несмотря на собственную ледяную дрожь, у нее дома не настолько холодно, чтобы не снять их, а это значит, что либо его визит будет недолгим, настолько, что можно не утруждать себя их снятием, либо он просто забыл это сделать. Ответ кажется очевидным, потому что он никогда ничего не забывает, и Молли невольно выдыхает, не зная, радоваться ей или же нет его очередному краткому присутствию в ее жизни, как и тому простому факту, что его _я люблю тебя_ можно объяснить парой фраз.

Он проходит к ней на кухню, и ей кажется, что его плечи преувеличенно напряжены, но его лицо неестественно ровное и бесстрастное, такое, каким оно пугало и притягивало ее с промозглого дня их знакомства, и она думает, что ей снова всего лишь действительно кажется.

– Ты уже был здесь.

Она не хочет этого произносить, но он молчит, а она устала от тишины. Она говорит не о тех днях, когда он скрывался в ее квартире в годы его смерти. Она знает – он поймет. На следующий день после ее новой точки отсчета она вернулась домой спустя одну рабочую смену, и все было также, кроме ее любимой кружки, которую она совершенно точно оставила утром в шкафу, но вечером нашла на столе. Также, кроме книги, раскрытой на совершенно другой странице. Всего этого не было бы, если бы он хотел сделать свое присутствие незаметным, но он хотел, чтобы она знала, а значит…

Он медленно кивает головой, не отрывая от нее своего взгляда – непривычно голубого и настойчивого, словно бы он смотрит на нее и видит ее (растрепанная, уставшая, синяки под глазами, Молли, Молли Хупер), и это непривычно, но не неприятно, это просто никак.

– За тобой наблюдали, Молли. В течение долгого времени. Я должен был… убрать все.

Он обрывает себя, словно бы хочет – должен – сказать что-то еще, и в его взгляде тлеет что-то незнакомое, она не может расшифровать. Он снова отстранен от нее, как тогда, годы назад, когда они еще не были в этих странных полудружеских отношениях, основывающихся на ее зависимости и его жалостливой принужденной благодарности; и все же в его отстраненности что-то отливает едва ли не мольбой, и Молли вздрагивает, ощутив это _что-то неправильное_ – в нем, в них, и тоже кивает, хотя не понимает ровным счетом ничего. 

Она думает, ему нужно время (все ей объяснить или же самому все осознать). Она практически видит, как работает его мозг – Шерлок скользит взглядом по кухне, словно впитывая в себя все, расположенное вокруг него, потом снова останавливается на ней – в этот раз поверхностно и ненадолго. Молли неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, в очередной раз не зная, что делать в его присутствии – должна ли она предложить ему чаю? или хотя бы сесть? или не делать ничего из этого? И поэтому решает просто ждать. В конце концов, думает она, прошло уже три дня, и она устала не чувствовать.

Она надеется, что он, начавший все, он, воплотивший в себе все истоки ее несчастий, сможет (помочь ей) прекратить это.

***

Он выскабливает из себя _эти_ слова, и она практически чувствует, как больно они даются ему, как разрезают горло, к которому он, не осознавая, подносит руку, рефлекторно пытаясь подавить спазм, мешающий говорить, мешающий донести до нее важное, необходимое. Эта боль сочится словно кровь.

Она не отвечает, не может, и он принимает ее медлительность за недоверие; но Молли едва ли не верит ему, в конце концов, она всегда верила ему – что должно измениться теперь? – просто она прислушивается к себе, упрямо стараясь сделать все так, как это когда-то было. 

– Я имел это в виду, – голос Шерлока тихий, быстрый и острый, такой, словно бы предназначен вырезать эти слова на подкорке, словно бы предыдущих было недостаточно. Он делает шаг вперед, к ней навстречу, но не настолько близко, чтобы прикоснуться по настоящему, и ей кажется, он должен раствориться, растаять перед ней мороком, как это уже бывало, оставить ее, как это уже бывало, но он стоит перед ней, высокий и худой, и она протягивает к нему руку, желая проверить, убедиться. 

Он двигается ей навстречу, _позволяя_ , но его взгляд по-прежнему настороженный и внезапно глубокий, и что-то ей не дает покоя в нем, в этом взгляде, словно бы _он_ знает то, о чем не знает она сама, а если узнает, то это станет их (его) концом. Она боится, что он уйдет (она ведь всегда этого боялась, и он всегда уходил), и поэтому предпочитает оставаться в неведении. Ей кажется, его осторожность смешивается с немой благодарностью. Его прикосновение холодное и мягкое, а его слова без знакомой резкой настойчивости:

– Мне остаться?

И она говорит да, едва ли слыша саму себя. 

Привыкшая всегда отвечать согласием на любые его слова, любые полупросьбы, полуприказы, она просто не знает, что может быть как-то иначе.

***

Со стороны это выглядит так, они выглядят так, будто бы ничего не изменилось. 

Он предпочитает ночевать у нее в квартире, пока в его собственной идет ремонт. Он не перебирается к ней, не по-настоящему, и его вещей у нее по минимуму, все самое важное, необходимое. Он не улыбается ей. Не желает доброго утра, когда они сталкиваются этим самым утром. Не интересуется ею (по крайней мере, вслух, и она уверена, ему достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, как у нее действительно идут дела), и остается самим собой, словно бы ничего и не происходило (ей проще так думать, не видеть, не замечать). Редкие посетители на работе – как дуновение ветра, они не мешают спокойному течению ее жизни; он же всегда был ураганом, но теперь она словно бы нашла укрытие.

Днем они видятся редко, и с удивлением Молли осознает, что причиной редких встреч является она сама. 

Не то чтобы она избегала его. У нее работа, у него работа, и она думает, что ей просто нужно немного времени. Что все наладится – с этим многообещающим временем, в конце концов, они пытаются, он и она, по отдельности и вместе, но все это не так просто. Никогда не просто, если дело касается Шерлока. И когда она в очередной раз возвращается чуть позже, чем обычно, хотя обычно – и так уже слишком поздно, он не говорит ей ровным счетом ничего. 

Ночью она спит чутко и едва-едва. Они всегда спят вместе – они уже делили кровать в те дни, когда он был официально и не по-настоящему мертв, но теперь все же все немного иначе. Он не обнимает ее и не прикасается к ней (как и тогда), хотя она и предполагает, он бы сделал это теперь, если бы только она попросила, показала ему, что она не против. Она не знает, почему предпочитает не говорить ему ничего, но утром неизменно обнаруживает его подбородок плотно прижатым к ее макушке. 

Она спит чутко, но никогда не просыпается, когда он прикасается к ней.

***

– Я безумно рад за вас.

Она скромно улыбается на _безумно_ , по привычке заливаясь румянцем, и украдкой смотрит на Шерлока на _рад_ – тот кажется чуть более расслабленным в присутствии друга, но все же она ощущает легкое напряжение, витающее между ними, как последствие от всего пройденного, но еще не пережитого, по крайней мере не до конца. 

Джон выглядит чуть бледнее, чем обычно, но все же несколько лучше, чем в последнее время. Молли знает, что это правда, и он действительно рад за них (особенно за _него_ ), пусть и относится к их воссоединению – слишком долгому, если считать все время их знакомства, и чересчур поспешному, если точкой отсчета брать Шерринфорд, но, пожалуй, полагает, что это к лучшему. В конце концов, он тоже был там и тоже слышал это ее _я люблю тебя_. 

_Его_ он тоже слышал.

Они так и стоят втроем посреди гостиной Джона. Она хотела бы, чтобы все было помягче, потому что это – они вроде как встречаются, пусть это и не совсем похоже на нормальное _встречаться_ – может быть слишком для него. Возможно, он бы сам догадался, и так было бы проще, если бы они просто дали ему подсказки. Если бы, например, Шерлок прикоснулся к ней – но он редко прикасается к ней, когда они наедине, и никогда при посторонних. И чего она не хотела точно, так это его прямого и небрежного _мы живем вместе_ (хотя это и не до конца правда). Но Джон, всегда все прекрасно понимающий, наблюдающий и видящий Джон лишь улыбается, пусть и отчего-то немного грустно, но искренне, ни о чем не расспрашивая и принимая все, как оно есть. 

Шерлок отвлекается на телефонный звонок, произнеся коротко и раздраженно _Лейстред_ , но на самом деле (Молли не уверена, но все же), радуясь возможности избежать неловкости, и Джон провожает его фигуру внимательным, поседевшим взглядом, пока она полностью не скрывается за дверью.

– Как Рози? – спрашивает Молли, надеясь отвлечь его от мыслей, какими бы они ни были (она знает наверняка – они тревожны, словно небо над Лондоном круглый год).

– Все хорошо. Скучает по тебе. Ты давно не заходила.

Это было правдой – занятая собственной жизнью, она забыла о жизнях тех, кто был ей дорог. Она едва успевает со стыдом подумать об этом, когда он продолжает совершенно о другом.

– Он нуждается в тебе, Молли. 

Он смотрит серьезно, и долго, и тихо, и она слышит эту тишину и может почти дотронуться до нее, тишину, прерывающуюся приглушенными восклицаниями Шерлока за стеной. Она кивает, не до конца осознавая, что он хочет сказать ей этим. Ведь он действительно рад, но что-то не так, что-то ужасно не так, и она не может понять – что именно. Она считает про себя от десяти до одного и наоборот, пытаясь, отчаянно пытаясь заполнить пустоту если не между ними, то хотя бы в своей голове. За стеной все стихает, и Джон говорит, словно бы догадываясь о ее сомнениях, успевая закончить ровно за секунду до того, как Шерлок возвращается к ним:

– Но это вовсе не значит, что ты ему чем-то обязана. 

***

В первый раз это происходит неловко. Торопливо.

Молчаливо.

Он будит ее посреди ночи, и она, полусонная, пытается осознать, что _не так_. Она знает, что быть с ним – это значит быть в постоянной опасности, и она готова к этому – практически всегда. Под кроватью у нее стоит сумка с первыми необходимыми вещами, которые обязательно нужно взять с собой в экстренной ситуации. Документы. Медикаменты. Теплые вещи. Переноска для кота. Взгляд Шерлока горящий и неморгающий, и она вдруг все осознает. Она боится, что ему приснился кошмар, а она знает, она знает слишком хорошо – нет ничего хуже, страшнее кошмаров. Он повторяет ее имя и тянется к ней, и она обнимает его, обвивает его, потому что ему это нужно, потому что она делает все, что бы он ни попросил. 

Его прикосновения ломкие и неумелые, и слишком неаккуратные, почти эгоистично-требовательные, будто они необходимы ему здесь, сейчас больше жизни. Она старается направить его. Показать ему. Ей неуютно от мысли, что они словно бы меняются местами, и поэтому хочет помочь.

Все заканчивается слишком быстро, и он хрипло дышит в изгиб ее шеи, неловко и неуклюже. Ей тяжело – он тяжелый, но она не произносит ничего – ничего не произносит и он. Она думает, дело вовсе не в удовольствии, и совсем не удивляется, когда он спустя несколько тяжелых выдохов наконец ложится подле нее и привлекает ее к себе. Его руки держат ее в крепком кольце, узком, словно клетка, и она вспоминает, что всегда думала, будто бы сможет не дышать, если бы только он был рядом. Что когда-то мечтала об этом. Теперь она должна быть счастлива. Она счастлива, пусть пока всего лишь знает об этом, не чувствуя. 

Она старается заснуть, пока он неотрывно смотрит перед собой. 

Она думает, что дело в них самих.

***

Иногда, когда у нее выдается свободная минута, она размышляет над словами Джона.

Она пытается добраться до самого смысла, до того, что он имел в виду на самом деле. Сколько она помнит себя, она была той, кто нуждался – не _он_. Много раз она представляла себе, как это могло бы быть, будь она красивее, умнее, будь она немного (или же полностью) другой, той, что сумела бы заинтересовать самого Шерлока Холмса, но все, что ей оставалось, это крохи его внимания, когда у него было настроение замечать хоть что-то, кроме себя самого, или же, что было даже хуже, его наблюдения по поводу ее внешности и умственных способностей. 

Однако все же он не мог обмануть ее – не до конца. Она знала – под слоями дедукции и сарказма он устроен точно также, как и другие, как и она, а значит, они были равны. Порой другим так легко было забыть об этом, и он пользовался этим, извлекая выгоду из текущего положения дел. Но она не забывала никогда. Он нуждается в тебе, сказал Джон, и она с трудом, но начинала верить в это – в это стало проще верить теперь, когда он был рядом с ней настолько, насколько это возможно, когда он слушает ее и прислушивается к ней, когда он хочет, действительно хочет, чтобы она поверила. Он по-прежнему порой груб – с Джоном, и с ней, и со всеми, но все же что-то меняется в том, как он смотрит на нее, почти осторожно, почти болезненно. Так, словно бы он в чем-то уверен, и это не дает ему покоя, разрушая его.

Он никогда не говорит с ней об этом. 

– Мы можем пройтись? – в очередной раз спрашивает он, и он уже в пальто, а на его руках перчатки, и она соглашается, потому что она всегда соглашается, когда ему это необходимо. И они действительно гуляют – это помогает ему проветрить голову, и она думает, как нелепо они смотрятся вместе – они всегда нелепо смотрелись вместе с этой их разницей в росте и абсолютным несоответствием внешности. Но, кажется, его это не тревожит, а значит это не должно тревожить и ее.

Они чаще гуляют. Они чаще обедают вместе. Джон, выдернутый ее очередным поспешным звонком из мирного потока рутины, иногда присоединяется к ним, отмахиваясь или же просто не обращая внимания на намеки Шерлока (тебе не пора к Рози? ты уверен, что не слишком задержался? уже поздно), и всегда (она чувствует это), всегда наблюдает за ними. Она не знает, почему хочет, чтобы рядом с ними двоими был кто-то (или почему не хочет оставаться с ним наедине, это никогда прежде не было проблемой).

Она хочет найти ответ.

Она не может спросить напрямую (пока).

***

Он не торопится перебираться на Бейкер Стрит, словно бы это вернуло ему плохие воспоминания или прежнюю жизнь, к которой он вернуться – пока – не готов, но ремонт закончен, тянуть больше некуда, и она берет на себя организацию небольшой вечеринки в честь возвращения домой.

Миссис Хадсон, немного уставшая и чуть постаревшая с последнего дня, когда Молли ее видела, предупреждает (в который раз) о стрельбе в стену, но все же невероятно рада Шерлоку – ее радость лучится морщинками вокруг глаз. Она радушно обнимает Молли, окутывая запахом выпечки и мучным облаком, искренне счастливая, что все, наконец, уладилось, в том числе и у них двоих, ведь – _сколько можно было тянуть? вам уже давно не по двадцать_. И Шерлок, всегда избегающий подобных разговоров, уже поднялся наверх, в то время как она без особого желания позволяет вынуть из себя последние подробности их жизни вместе. 

Все проходит очень уютно. Собираются лишь самые близкие, и Молли рада каждому, улыбается каждому, словно бы за двоих. Шерлок на удивление практически не отходит от нее, и она снова ощущает это – неспособность чувствовать то, что должна, когда он рядом (словно бы подле нее пустота). 

Когда все уходят, он не провожает вместе с ней, и она еще долго стоит внизу, опираясь о перила лестницы, прощаясь с Джоном, и Рози, и Грегом. Она устала и мечтает о том, чтобы волшебным образом очутиться у себя дома, в своей кровати, но все же поднимается наверх, к Шерлоку. Она застает его стоящим у кресла, как всегда прямым, безукоризненным, и ловит его взгляд.

– Останься, – говорит он, и это снова не похожу ни на просьбу, ни на приказ, это что-то между и в то же время совершенно иное. Он не любит лишних прикосновений, но в последнее время он кажется не против, и она принимает его протянутую к ней руку, крупную и холодную, всегда холодную, как и его медленные поцелуи.

Это было бы так просто – сказать ему об этом теперь. Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы повторить уже сказанное, в конце концов прошло столько времени. Он уже не небрежен – его прикосновения острые, почти жалящие, его объятия требовательные, душные.

 _Молли_ , зовет он, хотя она здесь, с ним, и ей хочется унять его тревогу, потому что это то, что она умеет, то, что ему нужно.

Она хочет сказать ему. Отчего-то – она знает это, чувствует – это будет именно тем, что успокоит его. Она еще помнит – неудачный день, непредвиденный звонок.

_Я люблю тебя._

Она еще помнит, но уже не чувствует, и она замерзает, несмотря на весь жар, что он несет с собой, несет ей. Ей холодно, и его глаза тоже холодные, темные, и она боится, что он видит ее насквозь – он всегда видел ее насквозь. Она знает, что должна сказать, но все никак не говорит, не может произнести, и ей кажется, что в его неестественно-темном взгляде она тоже видит страх.

Она не уверена, что он – всего лишь отражение ее собственного.

***

Ей все больше времени приходится проводить на Бейкер Стрит. 

Она точно помнит, что не перевозила свои свитера, брюки, зубную щетку, зарядное устройство и уж точно не приносила с собой свою старую любимую фотографию с родителями (ей семь, она держит в руках рыжего котенка, ее родители относительно молодые, в конце концов, она поздний ребенок), но все это чудесным образом перемещается в комнату Шерлока. Она думает, что, наверное, не против, и ничего не говорит по этому поводу – не говорит и он.

Она не против, просто все чаще обнаруживает себя в доме доктора Ватсона, без _него_ , и это ее слегка беспокоит. 

Рози играет в недавно приобретенный конструктор, в то время как мягкие игрушки тоскливо ожидают в углу (она не проявляет к ним явного интереса). Джон сидит в кресле с газетой, время от времени поглядывая на них, занятых игрой, и хмурится, смотря на Молли.

Ей кажется, он догадывается. И отчего-то, совсем немного, ей хочется поговорить с ним об этом. В конце концов, они два самых близких Шерлоку человека, а это значит, что никто не поймет их обоих лучше, чем они. Она не представляет, с чего начать, и поэтому начинает он.

– Он знает, – тихо произносит он, не отрывая поверхностного взгляда от Рози. – _Он знает_ и все же держит тебя. Он всегда был эгоистом, если дело касалось тебя. Ничего не изменилось. 

Она резко вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и подавляет в себе желание обхватить себя руками в защитном жесте или хотя бы просто согреться. Она чувствует в голове туман, он мешает ей, он отвлекает ее. Он отравляет ее. 

– О чем знает, Джон?

Ее голос больше похож на хрип – возможно, она все же простудилась, в конце концов она слишком часто мерзла в последние дни. Джон выглядит расстроенным и немного рассерженным, и она знает, его злость направлена вовсе не на нее. Он не отвечает, и она снова зовет его.

_Джон?_

Он лишь качает головой.

Она должна понять сама. 

***

И в конечном итоге она понимает.

Она занята тем, что читает недавно вышедшую статью своего коллеги, в то время как он работает за ноутбуком. Его спина прямая, как и всегда, и, как и всегда, их окружает неуютная тишина. Она отвлекается, раздумывая над фразой из статьи и время от времени отвлекаясь на собственные мысли. Она наблюдает за ним, о чем, она уверена в этом, он прекрасно осведомлен. 

А потом все вдруг встает на свои места.

Понимание сходит на нее неожиданно – все по-прежнему, она прежняя, он прежний. Она _чувствует_. Она чувствует все, как и раньше – боль, радость, грусть, все, кроме одного, того, что держало ее долгие годы, что затмевало все остальное, притупляя другие эмоции, делая их пресными, недостаточными, вырывая их зародыши, словно сорняк.

Она лишилась этого еще _тогда_ , и, лишившись этого, произнеся это – вымученно, не желая произносить на самом деле, не так, потому что это было ее, принадлежало лишь ей одной, – она подумала, что больше не способна чувствовать ничего. 

Осознание, так долго заставившее ее ждать, отнимает у нее кислород.

_Нет._

Его голос твердый и непреклонный, и он смотрит на нее, его взгляд чуть менее бесстрастный, чем обычно, и она не может не видеть, как бы не желала этого – его самого, просачивающегося сквозь осколки собственного лица.

_Он знает и все же держит тебя._

Он знал об этом раньше нее, еще тогда, в ее квартире, с самого начала. 

_Он нуждается в тебе._

– Я не отпущу тебя.

Это не похоже на угрозу, как и не похоже на отчаяние, лишь блеклая констатация факта, как будто он понимает, что у него просто нет выхода. (Как будто он понимает, что без нее – больше – никак).

_Но это вовсе не значит, что ты ему чем-то обязана._

Она не произносит тех самых далеких слов, уже произнесенных единожды, теперь же разрезанных посередине (между _тебя_ и _люблю_ ). В этом нет необходимости.

В конце концов, он тоже все понимает.

***

Она думает, что настало время сделать что-то по-другому.

Например, уйти хотя бы раз не оглядываясь.


End file.
